Unforgettable Love of us
by Shimmering Ruby
Summary: They were separated and all this time she thought he was dead. She lost hope but a certain smile reminded her that everyone has their reason and worth to live for. But the moment she saw him again, she just kept her feelings that hidden inside of her for a long time, knowing he don't even remember her nor her name. But time will come. Newt & Sonya. Please give this story a chance.
1. Remembering Past

Maze Runner

Unforgettable Love

Summary:

They said, it doesn't matter how memories can you remember from the past with the one you love, what matter is, how long, and how strong can your relationship with the one you love will be. They we're separate, and she thought he was dead, she escaped, and lost hope, but it all came back again, once she saw him again. She can't say her feelings to him, when he don't even know her name. But time will come. Newt & Sonya

Chapter 1 : Remembering Past

" You don't have to leave, you can't... "

" But I need...promise me...you'll never forget me..."

" But Sonya— "

" Promise me...because...we will see each other again..."

" For you I will, and promise me, you will never be one of them "

" I promise "

But before they can hug each other again, she was grabbed and taken away " Janson! You don't even let me say goodbye! " She shout " Five minutes. Are. Over " Janson said angrily " Janson..." She warned with fury " You said you will give yourself..." Janson said " Yes...but let me even say goodbye " Sonya said " Your time is over... Get her! " Janson si an order his men " Goodbye! " Sonya shout to him " WICKED is good " Janson told him " Goodbye...Newt...WICKED will never be good..." She claim before it all comes black.

She suddenly sat up and a shock face is what she have " Nightmare...again..." She whisper and cover her face " When will this can be stopped...I'm tired of this..." She said.

" Sonya! Are you awake? There is a meeting now! Emergency Meeting! " Someone shout from the door " I'll follow! " She shout.

As she walk to the hall, many people pass her, snubbed her, have fierce faces, some greet her and some just look away.

As she enter a certain room, she suddenly felt a hand in her shoulder " Hans...I thought it was someone else " Sonya said " Come on, I don't want to be late " Sonya nod and follow Hans.

Hans is the co-leader of Right Arm, and Sonya is his personal body guard. He's the counterpart of Ava Paige, the brain of WICKED.

As they reach the room where the meeting will be held, everyone in the room stand up.

" You all may sit..." Hans said and sit on his usual chair as well as Sonya.

" Since Vince is away, I'm in charge of everything temporariy. I know you all heard about the news, that the mountain Right Arm, are attacked by WICKED and some of our fellow friends are killed, and the rest were captured, I'm sad to tell you this " Hans declared " Does this mean, we'll sent soldiers to attacked the WICKED,and retreat the others? " Doc Mara, a scientist, a loyal doctor, said " Yes, and we will send almost of the army " Hans said " And you all must already know that the immunes had escaped WICKED and ran to them, maybe WICKED had tracked them, but our fellow friends are the ones who had captured, and the immunes had escaped instead " Hans added " I must suggest, don't send betrayers " GALLY said.

" Gally? What do you mean? " Doc Martha asked " What I'm saying is, brave, loyal soldiers must be the ones who should be send, ones who will not leave HER allies behind " Gally said as he look at Sonya, Sonya raise a brow at him " Right Sonya? " He asked " Me? Are you pointing me? " She asked " Do you feel? " Gally smirk.

" You know what? Tell me what you think Gally, tell me, I know your pointing someone, and I know that its me " Sonya said " So, you feel it? " Gally said with an irritating smirk " What do you want? " Sonya asked " To show you your wrong " He said " For what? " Sonya asked " For leaving the mountain Right Arm behind! Its your fault that they have attacked! " Gally raise his voice " My fault? How come? " She asked.

" You let the immunes enter the camp! You know that Right Arm are guarding the ways to Right Arm, the possible entrances, and its a coincidence that your guarding with the others the way immunes took " Gally said " So? " She asked " You let them in..." He said " Harriet knows them, and she knows that they can be trust, and if they promised, they keep. Yes I let them in, because immunes are we needed, Hans needs more blood to make the cure, so I let them in " Sonya said standing up and slamming her had on the table.

" If you didn't let them in, the others must be safe, and for you to know, the ones who are captured are probably immunes, letting few, capturing many " Gally said " It is your fault! " Gally said as he point his gun to Sonya, so did Sonya.

" Enough! You two! Gally stopped, it's no ones fault, Sonya calm down! " Hans suddenly come of action.

The two slowly put their guns back to their pockets and left silent, just giving glares. Sonya quickly look around her and see that every eyes are upon her " I'm sorry..." She already pass Hans to leave the shame but she stopped " Harriet called me earlier, she said that she is with Vince and the immunes, she said that the immunes needed you for something important, their on their way " Sarah suddenly sat up and spoke " Is that true? " Sarah nod to Hans " Well then, meeting at 12:00, dismissed " Hans said as the others left " Gally..." Gally turn to Hans " Behavior..." He nod to Hans and left " And you, Sonya, be calmer " Hans said " Yes Sir " She said and follow Hans.

" Hey Sonya..." Someone called " Oh Sarah? What? " Sonya asked " Are you coming? " She asked " To what? " Sonya asked " Rescue Team, rescue the others " Sarah said " No, I'll be here, as usual " Sonya said " You should have always come with us, your a soldier too " Sarah sigh " My job is to protect Hans, not to wonder " Sonya said as she roll her eyes " Still keeping it? " Sarah asked as she look at a necklace Sonya holding " What do you want me to do with it? Throw it? Treat it like a trash? Not gonna happen, this thing means much to me. You know that this is the only thing that left to me from him right? " Sonya said.

" Sonya, how long will you lock yourself? Onto someone who's dead? Onto someone, who let you go, and set you free long time ago? " Sarah asked " He didn't let me go, Nor didn't set me free. There is no freedom in this world Sarah, no ones gone feel that, and I never locked myself to him, I just can't forget someone like him " Sonya said " Just please, please leave me alone..." Sarah nod and left.

She stare at the ceiling, keep thinking about things, trying not to sleep and to escaped from the nightmares. " Sonya..." She look at her left and find Carrie " Can't sleep? " She asked " I don't want to sleep..." Sonya said " Why? " Carrie asked " Nightmares, I'm tired of them..." Sonya said.

Carrie just smile at her and sat up " Sonya, their not gonna lose if you don't face them, fight them, their like challenges you need to face " Carrie said " Nightmares are part of us, they're meant to be face, stop escaping them, stop running away from them, because every step you do of running away from them, they will just want you harder, their just continue chasing you " Carrie said.

" Anyway, what are your nightmares are? " Carrie asked " About him, always, WICKED, pasts...its always him, them, me, taking away from him by WICKED. Me, who he still reaching, but always run away. WICKED, who killed everyone and take away all from me " Sonya said " I'm tired watching those scenes every night, watching my parents got killed, watching him being killed, watching my sister got shot over and over, I'm tired of it " Sonya added.

" Carrie...I just want to die, and follow them, I just want to be with them " Sonya cried " Sonya, stop saying that, remember they saved you, there is a reason your still living, still here, you still have the reason worth living for, but didn't know it yet " Carrie said.

" Reason? What is it? The cure? No, it isn't, it doesn't exist, how long does it take for us to have it? I'm just showing Hans that he can still make it, I'm tired Carrie " Sonya said " Maybe it isn't the cure, maybe someone " Carrie said " Who? Mom? Dad? Alice? Newt? They're all dead...who else? " Sonya said " Maybe now you don't know who is this someone, maybe soon, you'll know, keep hoping..." Carrie said. " Hope? With that hope, all my friends, my family, died...Hope killed many living things in this world. Hope is a dangerous word now. What I want is to die...to see him again " Sonya said, looking away " But remember, you promise him, even he's gone, you'll live, not for him, not for your sister or your family, but for yourself " Carrie said.

" Look at your necklace, it always remind you of him right? " Carrie said as she point to the necklace Sonya is wearing " He said, if I'm sad, I'll just look at it, and it will remind me of him, and the friendship we built " Sonya said, looking at the necklace " But what I remember is the promise I made for myself... I promise myself, if WICKED had rescued Newt, and we saw each other again...I will confess my feelings..." Sonya laugh but tears keep streaming down as she lean on the wall beside her bed.

" If I know he wouldn't made it to the headquarters, I should have told him earlier, in the maze. But it doesn't happened, I was a coward, I know if I confess, our friendship will be ruined, because between the two of us, I'm the only one who's fallen..." Sonya cry and lower her head " I should have told him...earlier..." Sonya said, slowly, Carrie reach her and hug her tight.

" I was a coward, a complete coward, I don't even saved my parents from being killed, my sister being shot, my bestfriend being bombed, I am a useless daughter, sister, bestfriend...I am useless..." Sonya whisper and hug Carrie tighter " Sonya, everyone has their weakness, limitations, and has things that afraid of, but my mom told me, what makes you hurt today, take that as a reason for you to be stronger tomorrow " Carrie said.

" I should have been brave and strong...to confess to him...to save them..." Sonya said " Everyone had regrets, everyone..." Carrie whisper to her " I regret...being a coward, I should have told him, that I love him..." Sonya said.

She keep repeating those words endlessly in her mind.

 _" I should have told you...while till its early... that I love you... I love you...always...Newt "_

Author's Note

How is it? Anyway, this is my very first story. If its bad, please tell me and the wrongs, so I can keep it up, so I can make it better, right? Please review, tell me what you think about it. I'll accept your feelings about this. Please give this story a chance, please follow of favorite.

Life is like a big and horrible nightmare, being a coward is a mistake, nightmares are part of us, we should face and fight them. As long as you run away from them, they'll just chase you more.

~Shimmering_Ruby


	2. Destiny, Maybe

Maze Runner

Unforgettable Love

Chapter 2 : Destiny, Maybe

" Thomas...do you think it's safe here? Its so dark and we don't even know what's in here " Brenda, a short black haired lady and Jorge's second in command asked " Let's just rest for a little, but don't make any noise then we'll continue walking " Thomas said " You okay Newt? " Minho, an Asian boy asked " Yeah, I'm fine, it's just...I'm tired " Newt, a tall blonde with a British accent said " Really? You don't look fine boy. I think we need to head early so we can find this Hans, maybe he can heal Newt " Jorge suggest " Your right co—" " Just leave me here..." Everyone was shocked when Newt cut Thomas off " Are you stupid? We've gone all through of this and your now giving up? We can't—" " Shhh..." Jorge, shush everyone especially Minho when he heard a noise that's not coming from them " What is it? " Brenda asked as she watch Jorge and Thomas turn their flashlight left and right " Run! " Thomas and Jorge said in unison and they all run " What is it? " Newt asked " Cranks..." Thomas said " Faster! Continue running! " Jorge said while shooting the cranks behind them with his gun " Continue! I saw a light, we're almost...there! " Brenda shout the last word when a bomb thrown behind them " What was that? " Minho asked " Explosion, continue! " Thomas said as firing and shooting continue from the outside to behind them, as they reach the outside, a last bomb was thrown above the tunnel which made the stones fell and cover the entrance.

A bright light welcomed them, but when they recover, soldiers with guns surround them " Who are you? " The only woman in the soldiers point her gun to them, the five of them immediately raise their hands " We're immunes Mam " Thomas said " Immunes? From WICKED? " The woman asked " Where are you going? " She asked " That's none of your business woman " Brenda said but a gun suddenly point to her " She's asking right? give what she wants " The soldier said " Right Arm? Are all of you from there? " Minho asked " And if we are..." Sarah said " Well, you haven't answered my question. Where are you going? " Sarah said, tightening her grip in her gun " To hans, we need—" Sarah was shock when Minho said those words " What do you need from hans? Wanna kidnap him? Well we won't let that happen " Sarah said " Do you know where is he? " Thomas asked " What do you want from him?! Answer me! " Sarah raise her voice " We need him to take off the mind controlling chips in our heads " Minho said " We have good intentions, we're not planning a bloody thing for him " A voice suddenly spoke, which Sarah made froze in her spot " That voice...It can't be..." She whisper and slowly turn to the one who spoke, but what shock her the most, is the person her eyes laying with " Newt..." She said which the others look at them back and fourth " You... You...know me? " Newt asked " It can't be...your...alive... It...no...we made sure your " " Made sure what? " Minho asked, trying to understand what's happening " Nothing...it doesn't matter " Sarah said and a soldier came running towards her " Sonya is on the line " He said and Sarah took the radio.

" Hey Sonya...I have good news " Sarah said.

" What is it? Let me guess, you found them? " Sonya said bitterly.

" Your right woman! But...I have another good news just for you " Sarah smile, cheering Sonya up.

" What is it? Spit it out young lady " Sonya said, seem hurried about something.

" Just wait until you see..." Sarah said and turn off the radio and hand it to her soldier.

" Buckle up guys, we're taking you to our headquarters..." Sarah said.

Light welcomed them once they set their feet on to the ground " Welcome to the headquarters of Right Arm " Sarah said " Wow, their headquarters is cool, big though " Minho said in awe and they all look around and see the headquarters of the Right Arm " This sure big..." Brenda said.

" Minho, Thomas... Am I blind, gone crazy or what..." Newt said in shock while looking in a black suited man standing near the main corridor's door " How...you can't be..." Thomas said " We saw...we saw you die..." Minho said along with Thomas looking at the same man Newt looking with " I'm alive I know, but long explanations guys " GALLY said " Who is that? " Brenda asked " I'm Gally young lady and...old man " Gally introduce himself to Brenda and Jorge " Its nice to see you again Minho, Newt and...Thomas " Gally smirk " Is it nice?..." Minho whisper to Newt " Well your here to the headquarters or the Base of Right Arm guys " Gally said " We better go inside, I'm sure they need rest " Sarah said leading them inside of the headquarters " By the way, where is Sonya? " Sarah suddenly stopped and asked the guards " As usual " The guard said " Okay, well then " Sarah said and continue walking.

She walk carefully in the halls with a lady beside her, seem nervous about the fact Sarah along with her team found the immunes " Is everything alright Sonya? You look worried " The lady asked " I'm alright Carrie, I just don't know what to feel now that we have the escaped immunes, I'm nervous I guess, especially the plan that we'll attack WICKED " Sonya said " Well your right , but stay positive, that is you. I never thought you'd be nervous..." Carrie said.

Carrie is a closed friend, and one of the trusted members of Right Arm. She's also once put into the maze, the test maze trial with Sonya, but she's with Sonya when they escaped WICKED before the real trials begun.

A man suddenly come of sight " Sonya, Sarah along with the rescue team and the immunes have arrived " He said, and they all rush towards where the said people in.

" I'm glad you survived the Scorch, and escaped the WICKED " Gally said " Anyway, the decaying cities you've pass through, are the places, home for people whose been suffering from the flare, but partake of a drug called Bliss, which slows its progression " Gally explained " There is a place Brenda and I stopped, its a city I guess, they drugged us, I don't know what kind of drug they use but—" " You got dizzy, remembered some things from the past, feel like your crazy? That's Bliss " Sarah said cutting Thomas off " Yeah, we felt that " Brenda said" That city for sure is decaying, but the people who partakes Bliss is used to, so they don't feel the way you feel it when you tasted it " Gally said.

" Tell me, how many times does WICKED tried to captured all of you? " Sarah asked " Four. First in their headquarters, second in Jorge's place, three in the mountains, but Teresa is the one's fault for the mountain's Right Arm to got killed and captured, last is the WICKED again, we came there to save Minho but Harriet, and Frypan got taken before we left their headquarters " Newt said " Teresa? You mean, their with you. What do you mean hers fault? " A voice spoke, they all turn to see Carrie " Yes, she's with us... " Minho said " Carrie? " Gally said " I'm sorry for my sudden appearance guys " Carrie said " Teresa, after she got saved by Thomas in the laboratory in WICKED's headquarters, she's gone weird, but what made us shock is, she betrayed us and called WICKED once we arrived at the mountains. Anyway, you know her? " Newt asked " Everyone in this headquarters know her, except the ones who came from the maze, the other immunes I say " Sarah said " Why everyone? I mean— " " Can we stop talking about Teresa? And let the immunes have their rest " Gally cut Thomas off and ready to lead them to their rooms.

" Anyway let me remind you, before you can get to Hans, you need to get through Sonya " Sarah said stopping the others " Why? Is Hans that important? " Newt asked " Yes, even his just the co-leader of our Army, his more important than anyone else with us " Gally said " Why? " Jorge asked " Because he's the one who's making the cure for the flare, he's almost to the cure, he just need more time and more blood " Carrie said " So, who is this Sonya? What's with her? " Brenda asked " She's Sonya Smith, Hans' personal body guard, she's the most trusted member of our Army " Carrie said " She's not easy to get along with for you to know, she's a quiet one " Sarah said " Actually, if you want to know about her, ask the guards and other soldiers, they'll give you better answers " Gally said " By the way, I'll lead you to your room to get rest, to have bath, and we'll just send food for you to eat " Gally said, as they all left the room, Carrie caught Sarrah's arm before she leave " Did Sonya already know about this? About Newt I mean " Carrie asked " Not yet, later she will " Sarah said " You need to tell her till its early that Newt can't remember anything from the past, I mean before the real trials begun " Carrie said " Sarah you need to tell her, years have pass since they last saw each other, 3 years. She knows he's dead, and what will happen if they saw each other? She'll be more broken " Carrie said " I don't see her since we arrived, no doubt that I didn't tell her yet " Sarah said and left the room.

" Hey Minho, do you rember the name of the girl Gally and the others talking about? " Newt asked as the five of them stroll the hall " Why? Your interested in her? " Minho smirk " No...I'm just thinking about her name...its just...I think I heard it before " Newt said, thinking " Yeah? Her name who you think you've heard before or thinking about her appearance Carrie said earlier " Thomas laugh " Thomas? Uhh! You too? " Newt said, irritated " Oh come on, she said that Miss Smith is so hot " Minho smirk " Just stop okay? " Newt said " Oh come on Newt, I know your excited to see Miss Smith, Newt no need to deny it " Minho smirk tapping his chin " Just stop Minho, It just...her name...I think I heard it before " Newt said " Thinking you've heard it before or thinking her appearance will be " Jorge join the tease " Oh come on! I just have a strange feelings " Newt whisper but suddenly he fell down " Whoa! Easy! " Jorge said catching Newt before he totally fall " I'm fine, its just my leg is... I mean the venom is attacking me again " Newt hiss " That's alright guys, I'm fine! " Newt said cheering up the others.

" Hey teens, where are you going? " A guard asked who's near the room the five looking for " The room behind you, where we'll have a talk with Sonya Smith " Brenda said " Oh there, anyway if you enter that room, there's no way of quitting " The guard said " What do you mean? " Jorge asked " Well, Sonya who's your gonna talk with later is on her way here. Your gonna be guard inside, well Sonya is not like Gally, Sarah or Carrie your easy to talk with " The guard said " She's strict, cold, and grouchy well and mean " The guard added " What about the appearance huh? " Minho asked, getting interested into the talk " Well, she's gorgeous, everyone admire her beauty. Hot, cool, she's almost perfect, just the attitude made it crumble " The guard laugh " Wow, I'm excited " Minho whisper " Well you heard that Newt, she's dangerously gorgeous " Thomas tease " Just stop teasing me okay? " Newt said and they all enter the room.

" Are their there? " Hans asked " I'm sure their already there by now Hans " Sonya said " Just don't scare them " Hans said " Scare them? If their not going to behave, then I'll make them " Carrie said " Any news about Harriet and Vince? " Hans asked, changing the subject " Well, bad news is I have about them " Sonya said, looking away " What about them? " Hans asked " Harriet was took by WICKED after rescuing Minho from them, and Vince, well... while on their way, Vince was taken away by a group of black suited men, that was Gally told me " Carrie said " Send— " Hans was cut off when a running man come towards her " Soldier! " Sonya warned " Hans, Sonya...its...Gally " He said while catching his breath " What about him? " Sonya asked " Causing...trouble...with the girl who's with the immunes " He said " Take care of Hans, I'll take care of the two " The soldier nod and obey what Sonya said.

" Put that damn gun Gally! Don't you even dare to lay a finger on her! " Minho warned as Thomas keep his arms around him for stopping him to attack " Stop Minho, you can't just attack him! " Thomas said, tightening his grip around him as they watch Gally points a gun towards Brenda " Betrayer, we don't allow them with us! " Gally shout as he point the gun towards Sonya " I told you, I once worked for WICKED. Not. Anymore. " Brenda said " Betrayer doesn't deserve to exist, so. Any last words? " Gally asked.

" Really? Well tell me, what will your last words will be? " A voice suddenly spoke and he felt a gun behind his head " Sonya..." Gally said " This girl is from— " " WICKED, I already know about that. Brenda said they were assigned in a special mission in the scorch along with a man named Jorge, but from the start, they really don't like the plans of WICKED, and started to betray them " Sonya said in a sharp, angry tone "I didn't notice, that lady came. Wow " Minho smirk " So, you believed her, them? " Gally asked " Its not wrong to believe on something " Sonya respond " Do you even trust them? " Gally asked " No, you know I don't trust anyone, even Harriet " Sonya said " Now, drop that damn gun. Now! " Sonya ordered and Gally slowly drop the gun, Sonya immediately punch him through his face and her soldier pick up the gun " What was that for?! " Gally shout but what shock the most, is Sonya suddenly pick him by the collar of his shirt " Listen to me Gally, you should set a good example for them instead of pointing them with a gun, I can take it if it were me, but your talking with our visitors. Your just a soldier, not the leader of this army. You better set this attitude of yours better " Sonya said with her angry, sharp tone as she put Gally down and punch him again " Again? What was that for? Your getting used to this Sonya" Gally warned " For being stupid " Sonya smirk " Your still not used to this huh Gally? " Carrie laugh " Shut up! " Gally told Carrie.

Slowly, Sonya face Thomas, Minho and Brenda " I am Sonya Smith, Hans' personal body guard, if you intent of laying a finger on him, my eyes watching " Sonya introduce herself " I apology for the commotion " Sonya said " No need..." Minho whisper " Anyway, tell me. Your Minho? " Sonya points Minho " Yeah..." Minho smirk " " So your the one who's rescued from WICKED? Anyway, what is your reason for looking Hans? " Sonya asked " We need him to remove our mind controlling chips " Thomas said " Your Thomas right? Once worked for WICKED but put into the Maze? After for what you did, we all though your dead, but put into the maze instead " Sonya said while taping her chin " What did I do? " Thomas asked " Codes, you gave all of the codes and accesses to us to help us to restore WICKED. You attempted to let go of all the immunes, but failed. And also, you, bombed the laboratory of WICKED " Sonya said " Wait, why didn't I know about this " Gally asked " Well, you didn't asked " Sonya smirk " You should have told me! " " Well, you should have asked, or find it by yourself " Brenda, Thomas, Minho and the others soldiers watch as Gally and Sonya argue " Well, I think Sonya isn't that strict and cold " Brenda said " Yeah, she's not strict and cold, mean and grouchy...but sassy " Minho said to Thomas and Brenda with a tease smile" What?! I told you to take care of him! Isn't that easy to do?!" The three of them were shock when Sonya suddenly raise her voice, over a radio " Where are you? I'll send troops, soldiers " Sonya said over the radio as she's ready to leave the room " I'm sorry guys we're late, my leg just hurt and didn't — " A man suddenly spoke but bumped with Sonya, Sonya dropped the radio and froze on her spot " You..." Sonya whisper " I'm sorry Mam, I wasn't looking..." The man apologised " Your alive..." Sonya said " I'm sorry? " The man asked " Newt..." She said " You...you know me? " Newt asked, but suddenly, he was pulled into a hug " Newt..." Sonya whisper " I...I thought...I thought your dead..." Sonya said, but her arm was suddenly grab " Sarah? Stop! " Sonya shout " Sonya, he can't remember " Sarah whisper, making sure no one can hear " But..." Sonya hesitate to continue her words as she look around her, every eyes on her " I'm sorry..." That was her last words as she storm out of the room.

Author's Note

Is it long? Well, please keep reading. Please give my story a chance. Well, anyway, please review, tell me what you think, any suggestions? I'll accept any suggestions that can make my story better. Bye! Let's meet on the next chapter!

You can't find love by appearance, because true love can find within inside.

~Shimmering_Ruby


	3. Betrayal

Maze Runner

Unforgettable Love

Chapter 3

" Sonya..." She look up to see a woman's figure " Carrie? " She asked and return her face facing the wall again " I understand— " " No you don't " Sonya cut her " Yes I do..." Carrie said " No, you don't... You definitely don't " Sonya said looking at her again " Your gonna tell it again aren't you? Tell me that you understand the way it feels like? I had enough... You don't know what it feels like to be...to be... " Sonya stopped and hug her knees closer " To be forgotten by the one who you truly love..." Carrie continue the sentence " No, to be a prisoner...by the one who you truly love...but doesn't love you back " Sonya corrected her " Yes I didn't know what it really feels like but...I understand the feelings you've keep hiding inside that heart of yours, the feeling of being betrayed, the feeling of being a prisoner, and the feeling of being...being strong all through this times, all through this years just to fulfil— " " Stop, just stop, I don't want you to continue...please...just please...let me be alone " Sonya cut, begging Carrie to stop " As you wish... Anyway, they have found the location where Vince is and their on their way now, and... Hans told me to tell you that...If you come happen to see them again, just apologize for what happened to you and Newt, tell them you just mistook him for someone " Carrie's last words before she left Sonya alone in her room.

" Hey Thomas..." Minho called " Yeah? " Thomas asked " Look..." Minho points to Newt who's on his bed trunk who's just focusing his focus on his dagger, meanwhile, Thomas suddenly pop in into Newt's bed and put his arm around him " Still thinking about her? " Thomas smirk, but no response he got " Hey?! " Minho shout as he wave his hand in front of Newt's face " What? " Newt asked " Wait...thinking about whom? " Newt asked " About Sonya Smith, we mean, still thinking about the welcome hug she had you awhile ago? " They all turn to Brenda, who's smirking " Of course not! " Newt protest " Really? Everyone were shock when Sonya gave you a hug. She never gave anyone a hug even Harriet or Carrie " They all turn to find a soldier just came in into their room " I'm just here to check you guys here, anyway, later, someone pick all of you for the test " They all nod as the soldier left " You heard that Newt? You shank got 1 point already, well I'm not gonna let you win " Minho smirk " Yeah right..." Newt whisper .

" By the way, tell me, how's Sonya? I mean, how did she act? Is she really strict? " Jorge asked but the door of their room opened at all of a sudden " You don't really want to know..." A voice spoke from behind them, Minho fell from the trunk, Thomas froze and Brenda left silent while Newt and Jorge left dumbfounded " Sonya...well h-hello " Brenda said nervously " Yeah...Hello, I'm here to pick you pick for the tests. Double time! " Sonya made them hurry.

As they walk down the hall, they were all silent. Sonya leading the way, Newt behind her who's forced by the four and the four are behind him side by side. Suddenly Sonya stopped and turn to face Newt which made their bodies inches away " Whoa..." Newt whisper and the other four left shock and silent " Back off..." Sonya ordered and Newt step backward " Newt...I'm not the one who just give my apologies to someone else, cause I'm not the type of a person who just commits mistakes, but about earlier...I apology...I just mistook you by someone...well...by my...by my brother who has the same name with you " Sonya said in a strong voice " Its okay Mam, no worries to take... " Newt said " Well, now it's all settle. Now, let's go " Sonya commanded and they all continue walking.

" Hey teens..." Doc Mara called as she watch Minho, Thomas and Newt are being injected " Doc Mara? What is it? " Newt asked " Well I just want to ask you something " Mara said " What is it then? " Minho asked " Is it true that...that... Mary... Doc Mary is dead? " Mara asked, the three just look at each other, they didn't want to let the woman down or lie at her " I'm sorry...but...but yes " Thomas didn't hesitate to answer the question, a sad face draws now at Mara's face " Its true isn't it? Okay...I can't believe it " That was the last words before she left " Doc Mary is a good doctor, scientist, a friend, and a mother " A voice from behind them said " Hey, Carrie " Newt greet " She's a mother to all, especially to Sonya " Carrie continue " Are they relatives or something? " Minho asked " No, but they treat each other more like friends, mother and daughter I guess, since Sonya started working here, they became closer, and Sonya started to talk all about her pasts to her, only to her, me and Sarah " Carrie said " Anyway, don't tell Sonya I told you about this, okay? I gotta go " They all nod as they watch Carrie walk away " Hey Newt, Thomas, and Minho " They all turned to the man who spoke " Gally..." Newt said " Come on, Hans is waiting, the procedure of taking out the chips in your heads " They all sat up and follow Gally.

" They got him again, Hans " Sonya said " Good, after Vince return, we'll talked to him about attacking WICKED " Hans commented " Hans, the immunes are waiting for you " Sonya said, changing the subject " I know, you don't need to come with me all the time, Sonya, take your time to be free around here " Hans laugh " Free? There's no freedom Hans, there isn't. In fact, its my job to protect you " Sonya said " No, I'll head to the lab by myself, have your time around here " That was his last words " Oh crap..." Sonya whisper.

' Why can't you just leave me alone? ' she thought ' I thought your dead and now...you just came...like nothing happened...' She thought as she keep strolling the halls of the headquarters, but stopped when she was in front of the lab, she heard someone shouting.

" The procedure had successfully done " Hans said " Yeah, thank you very much for that " Thomas said " Thanks man " Minho smile " Thanks Hans, that was bloody dangerous I guess " Newt thanked " Well, your welcome gentlemen " Hans laugh " Well, anyway, take your time around here, there's a gym inside the headquarters, just take Gally, Sarah or Carrie to lead you there " Hans said and left " Gym? Oh man, come on! " Minho exclaimed as he stand up immediately.

As they were in their way out of the lab, Gally come of sight " Hey Gally! Can take us to the Gym? " Minho asked " Oh...yeah...sure come on " Gally said and ready to take them to there but suddenly, Newt collapse on the floor, everybody turn their gazes onto him and many gasps, Gally suddenly pick and point his gun onto Newt " Flare? Is he succumbed?! " Gally asked impatiently " Of course not! No! " Thomas shout " Then what's happening?! " Gally yell " He was injected by a venom from WICKED " Minho explained " Hold them..." Gally signalled the soldiers and hold Thomas and Minho, as every guns are pointed to Newt, and was surrounded" Hey! Gally! Put that damn guns down! " Thomas yell " Who knows what venom was that! He will end now! " Gally, tighten his grip onto the gun, ready to shoot him, but someone just run in front of Newt and point him a gun.

" It is an unknown venom, it has no name, it is unnamed. It can cause more collapses, more hallucinations, more pains and bleeding as long the venom stay longer in the person's body, and spreads. Now, put that gun down! " Sonya explained and ordered " Sonya! Your out of this! Get out or else—" " Or else what? Your gonna shoot me with that gun of yours? Then go! Do it! I'm not out of this Gally " Sonya yell " Your just a Hans' personal body guard Sonya, sure your out of this! Just get out of the way, and everything is going back to normal! " Gally warned, Sonya suddenly lower her head and clenched her fist " I know I'm just a body guard, but I care! There's just a least population of humanity exist in this world! We can't just kill ourselves, we can save him! " Sonya protests " If killing is your solution, then kill me, kill us, bomb this headquarters if you want! In fact, I'm better dead, that's what all you want right? To kill me! " " That's enough! " Hans suddenly come of action to the fight, which made everybody turn silent " Now, put that gun down Gally! Put that down! " Hans ordered Gally to make him obey, everyone watch as Gally put his gun onto the floor and raise both of his hands " You too, Sonya " Hans said, and Sonya did what was told, and copy Gally " Doc Irish, lock Newt, put him onto the laboratory glass room " Yes Sir..." Doc Irish along with the other Doctors did what was told by Hans and quickly pick Newt " Gally, deciding things without our permissions?! " Hans shout " I'm just doing what's right Hans " Gally said " Right? Killing him? Its not right, your interfering Gally. Sonya was right, only least population of humanity exist in this world, we not need to kill just to live " Hans grit his teeth " Newt was the first one to try the venom, we need him to survive, we need his blood to test, and discover the cure. First of all, we need to keep him alive, not to kill him " Sonya suggested " We can help him, right Sonya? With someone's blood " Doc Mara joined the conversation " With whom? " Sonya asked, with realization, her eyes widened " Yes...there is...my blood " Sonya said, looking to Doc Mara " Sonya has a rare of blood, we can make a cure, by her blood, but not all cure can make by her blood " Sarah said " But Sonya, you last tried that...using your blood, and you...were put in a coma...it's a long time Sonya " Carrie said with worry in her voice " I don't care Carrie, he need my help, and I can help, and I need to help " Sonya said " Take my blood..." Sonya said warily to Hans' and Mara.

" Sonya, was put into a coma before? How long? " Minho asked " 3 Months, it's long though, in that time, many had changed, just saving a betrayer's life, was hard for her " Carrie said " What happened? " Thomas asked " It was a long story, but I know someday you'll find out " Carrie said and left the the four inside their room " Why was Sonya acting so weird towards Newt? Is there a past between them? I guess " Brenda asked " Maybe she was fallen to him..." Thomas joked as he laugh " That can't be...like what she said before, she said that she mistook Newt for her brother, and has the same name, maybe Newt and her brother have similar face or similarities, which maybe explains the way she hug Newt the first time they met " Minho said who's irritated " Really? Well maybe, who knows? Or maybe, your saying that because your jealous? " Jorge said " For what? " Minho asked " Well, you see, Newt earned many points towards Sonya, while you, uh-uh " Brenda shook her head " As if, I'm not jealous, I know someday I'll earned more points than him " Minho smirk, which made Brenda scoff " Hey guys, want to visit Newt? " Sarah suddenly came in " Is he healed? Come on! " Minho said energetically.

" Sonya..." Carrie whisper as she strokes Sonya's hair, who's in a comatose " Please wake up...Newt is healed, with your blood " Carrie said " Its been days since we discover Newt had that venom, with the same day he's been healed, well its he's not fully healed, just 50%, I guess " Carrie smile and look at the sleeping form of Sonya " He hasn't been woken since that too, please wake up. We've been hoping and wishing that you'll wake up soon, and not put into a 3-months comatose again " Tears stream down to her face " I need you...I have to tell you something...please..." Carrie cry " Tell her what? " Carrie suddenly wipe her tears out as the voice spoke " Nothing Sarah, nothing. Well, that...that Vince came back, along with Harriet " She suddenly stand up and face Sarah " Okay... Anyway, Hans called for you " Sarah smiled and Carrie quickly ran out if the room.

Sarah sit in the chair beside Sonya's bed and stroke her hair " I don't know why they chose you..." Sarah said " I don't even know why Hans' chose you to be his body guard, when you shouldn't be " Sarah scoff " Why is it always you? When I'm here. What did they all see to you?! " Sarah whisper angrily " Your just nothing, that's the fact " Sarah said " Look at you Sonya, lying in the bed once again, on a comatose once again, then for what? What will happen next? Maybe he'll just leave you after he wake, like what Teresa did " Sarah said as she stand up and walk around her bed " Look at you, your helpless now. The Sonya who's strict, mean, cold, grouchy Sonya all know is now helpless. Why did WICKED hardly want you? They will not gonna have you, for now I'll end you! " Sarah took a knife from her pocket and almost stab her but a bullet shot her knife which made it threw.

She look behind her and see a soldier " Your the one who's spying the Right Arm all along? The spy from WICKED? Giving different accesses? And maybe your the one who gave the location where the others Right Arm members we're? Your from WICKED " The soldier said " All yes, fortunately you discover all that in one time, but unfortunately, you will not stand a chance for telling that to Vince " The was the last words the soldier heard before he got shot in the heart by Sarah's gun " I'm sorry Soldier Marth, I'm just doing my job " Sarah slowly take out the soldier's dead body to burn it.

Author's Note

That was it! At last! I have finished it!

~Shimmering_Ruby


End file.
